The Future's Past
by Firefly-Fox
Summary: What happens when some of the protectors of the future meet up with the protector of both the future and the past. InuYasha and YYH crossover. Please note that all chapters have been revised and updated!
1. The Unexpected Reunion

Yusuke and the others were slowly walking down the busy streets of Tokyo with no particular destination in mind. Seeing how it was a Sunday, there was nothing of interest to do.

"Man, am I bored!" Yusuke exclaimed while looking down at his scuffling feet while his hands were in his pockets.

As the three continued down the street, Hiei was currently up in the trees, they received the normal stares and whispers. Yusuke got all the scared ones, which accounted for the wide berth given by those around them. While Kurama received all the giggles and longing glances of the girls around him.

The four members of the Spirit Detective group had not been assigned a mission for at least a week and it was starting to take a toll on all of them. Not that they were complaining or anything. So, all there was to do was walk around Tokyo. So as they wandered around the city they went into whatever direction was their fancy, this time they were slowly heading towards the business district.

They were all muttering back and forth to one another; Yusuke and Kuwabara rather loudly while Kurama and Hiei were simply communicating telepathically.

"Eeep!"

"Yusuke!"

"Ouch," exclaimed both Yusuke and the girl that he had unceremoniously bumped into.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going," the girl apologized while offering a hand to help him up, which of course, he ignored.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going next time!" Yusuke blustered as he brushed off his clothing. After he was done he finally looked up, "Ka- Kagome?"

The girl simply nodded her head while rolling her eyes, "Ah now I see that you remember me, Yusuke. It's been awhile."

"What are you doing here? And what's with the suit?" Yusuke asked as the other three simply looked on in curious silence.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked back up to Yusuke after having glanced around her for a moment. "...Oh, the suit? Well, I was on my way to a meeting," Kagome replied as she looked down at her skirt making sure it was straight and free of dust.

"A meeting for what?"

"For work stupid!"

"Work?"

"Yes, you know the activity in which one is paid for services provided. Kagome, we must be going if we wish to make it on time," a man behind Kagome stated in a calm, mono-tone voice as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Right, sure thing, sorry lost track of time," Kagome said with a shrug and a giggle as she looked up into the man's face; the man simply sighed and shook his head. "I guess I will see you later Yusuke, maybe next time you can introduce me to your friends. Later!" Kagome said over her shoulder as she and the man disappeared.

"Yusuke!" Boton suddenly popped out of no where and causing Yusuke to jump up into the air and glare.

"What is it that you need?" Kurama asked, seeing how Yusuke still seemed to be in shock and angry about Boton's sudden appearance.

"You have a mission," Boton said as she quickly opened a portal in an alleyway to their right.

Spirit World

"What do you want Toddler?!"


	2. Preparations

**Recap:**

"_Idiot! Watch where you're going next time!" Yusuke blustered as he brushed off his clothing. After he was done he finally looked up, "Ka- Kagome?"_

…………__

"_You have a mission," Boton said as she quickly opened a portal in an alleyway to their right._

_Spirit World_

"_What do you want Toddler?!"_

**This time:**

"SHUT UP YUSUKE! I've told you never to call me that again!" Koenma screamed while stamping around on top of his desk.

"Yeah, yeah and yet I still call you it, pea brain," Yusuke muttered while standing with his hands laced behind his head.

Kurama, sensing the beginning of the inevitable argument between Koenma and Yusuke quickly stepped in. "Koenma sir, I'm sure there was a reason for calling us up here."

"Ah, right you are Kurama," Koenma quickly calmed down and jumped back into his seat. He grabbed his television remote and the detectives watched as the screen lowered itself down. "Now, here's the new mission that I have for you. The Lord and Lady of Makai are about to hold the usual meeting of the Lords and Ladies."

"Yeah, so it's a big party by some up tight idiots. Why the hell should we care?" Yusuke huffed.

"I was getting there, Yusuke," Koenma glared before continuing. "Anyways, seeing how all of the lords and ladies of the lands of Makai will be there, and even those who hold lands in the human realm as well, I want you all to be my eyes and ears within the proceedings."

Yusuke snorted, "What not invited?"

"As a matter of fact, no neither my father or myself were invited. This meeting is strictly between the lords and ladies of the lands. My father and I are not in that group and thus we are not allowed at the proceedings. Even though I would like to consider myself to be on good terms with the Lord and Lady of Makai," Koenma explained with a slight amount of annoyance in his voice.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Why you will be guards at the castle during the time of the meeting. After all, with all of the lords and their mates in one place the chance of attacks by lesser demons will be greater."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Koenma, I must agree with Yusuke. Won't the lords and ladies know that we are spying for you? After all, it is widely known by those in Makai that we work for you. This is especially true after the Dark Tournament," Kurama inquired.

"Yes, that is most likely. But like I said before, I like to believe that I am on good terms with the Lord and Lady. As such, no harm or removal of you shall happen by any of the lords and ladies present in their house or territory," Koenma supplied as Kurama nodded and continued to look skeptical with the others. "Never mind what you four think or wish to believe. You're going and that's final. So back your bags and as soon as you are done Boton will open a portal for you and then it's off to the meeting."

And so with that and a sweep of Koenma's hand in dismissal the boys went into the portal home created by Boton.

Back in the Human Realm

As the boys appeared on the other side of the portal they found themselves in front of Yusuke's apartment.

"Okay boys, I'll be back here in an hour to take you all the Makai. So don't be late," and with that Boton returned to Spirit World.

Yusuke simply sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it looks like we all better get packing."

Without another word, the three that needed to pack clothing and supplies were off to their separate homes. Hiei in the mean time simply went about his own business, doing what ever it is that he does, until the hour was up.


	3. The Arrival of the Detectives

An Hour Later

Boton had returned to pick up the four boys and they had entered into her portal. "Alright boys here we are," was the only thing that Boton said as they came out the other side.

"What the hell Boton?! I thought Koenma said that they lived in a castle?" Yusuke exclaimed as he looked around at the dense woods that surrounded the clearing that they had appeared in.

"Well," Boton replied looking sheepish. "They do, but unfortunately only the Lord and Lady have the power and ability to simply appear in their home or the two miles surrounding it. Not even the other lords have the ability. So you have to simply walk up to the castle. It's right over that way," Boton explained as she pointed behind Yusuke in the direction of the setting sun.

"Thank you, Boton," Kurama replied as he waved to her and along with the other three turned to head towards the castle; Yusuke muttering to himself all the way.

Two miles and a lot of Cussing Later

"Well, I guess this is the place," Yusuke muttered as he and Kuwabara looked up in wonder at the castle before them.

They stood before the gates of the palace which seemed immense by themselves and seemed to be made of some sort of plant, though it was designed like a highly decorative iron gate. Beyond the massive gates was the castle itself. It seemed to cover all of the land around it and looked as if it could have been right out of the childhood fairytales. Beautiful gardens were everywhere with every type of flower imaginary. There were normal and demon plants too by the looks of it.

"I have heard that the Lady of this castle takes kindly to all matter of flora and that the gardens her were of her own making. That is except for the one. It is a rose garden that contains roses of all colors and breeds. It is said that it was a gift from the Lord in order to gain her affections over 400 years ago. I once tried to sneak into the castle and see this garden for myself but was unfortunately unsuccessful in ever finding it," Kurama stated as the boys continued to stare in all at the sight before them. Hiei simply 'hn'ed and glanced at the gate.

The castle itself was of a gray stone that had warm earthy tones scattered through out as the sun set for the night. It was several stories talk and stood back from the gates by at least half a mile. There were several wings, though it was hard to tell much else seeing how they were still a bit far from it.

"What is your business here coming unannounced?" The four heard a stern male voice from out of no where. Hiei quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked around. While at the same time the others all got into fighting stance and did the same. "I will not repeat myself again, state your business here. If you have none, leave or die where you stand."

Kurama quickly spoke, for he found that the voice was coming from a newly bloomed flower at the center of the gate. "We were sent on Lord Koenma's orders to act as guards for the up coming meeting of the Lords and Ladies of the Lands."

There was silence for a moment before they heard the voice reply, "Very well, proceed up to the courtyard and await further instruction there." And with that the gate grew back far enough for the four boys to enter in a single file line. As the last one came though, who happened to be Kuwabara, the boys watched as the gate quickly regenerated itself into the gate once more.

"Umm, I guess we better keep going towards the castle," Kuwabara stated after shaking of the creepy feeling of being caged in.

"Yes, I would hate to remain on even the grounds as night approaches. Besides, it is getting late," Kurama stated as he and Hiei both began the half mile trek towards the castle with Yusuke and Kuwabara falling in behind.

During the whole walk to the castle it was unusually silent, not a complaint or protest coming from Yusuke or Kuwabara. Not a word was spoken between any of them. And about twenty minutes later they arrive in what seemed to be the castles courtyard. As the sun had gone down it was hard to see anything outside of the courtyard's light due to the moonless night and the star filled sky. But the courtyard itself was lit with torches and small lights seemed to glow in the air and in the bushes and plants of the garden there.

The fountain in the middle caught all of their attentions. It was a young girl with a small ponytail on the side of her head wearing a checkered kimono. Through out her hair small stone flowers were woven and in her hand she held a necklace that seemed to be made of flowers as well. But what drew their attention the most was the expression on the stone girl's face. She seemed to be smiling up at the night sky with a look of awe, respect, and admiration in her eyes and features.

"Ah I see you have found the fountain," a soft feminine voice flowed out across the courtyard and into the ears of the four. They quickly turned around, startled and feeling slightly foolish for being caught off guard. A figure stood facing them with their back to the torch light, causing it to cast a shadow across their face and being. They could simply make out the individual's silhouette that seemed to be wrapped and draped in a cloak. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," a giggling voice replied as the melodic words once more floated across the courtyard to them, as if upon a wind. "I have simply come to show you all to your rooms."

Kurama bowed to the individual before replying, "Thank you. We are sorry to have kept you waiting with our staring."

"Not at all, I often stop to gaze up at the statue of Rin."

"Rin?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Yes, she was the child of a demon slayer and a monk and was alive about 500 years ago. She was only a human, just as her parents were. The monk and demon slayer had been allies of my lord and the child and he met before the separation of the worlds. She loved flowers, though unfortunately, like the flowers that she loved, she too wilted and died away," the figure stated with saddened voice. "I am simply happy that she was able to find a man who loved her and gained the acceptance of her friends and family. They had many children whose descendants are still present in the human world today."

The five figures in the courtyard once more look up at the statue of the fountain in silence.

"Well, enough of reminiscing. It is high time that I show all of your where you will be staying." With that the figure turned and began to head into the castle.

The entrance way was grand and large, as would be expected of any lord's castle. Candles and torches lined staircase and hallways leading out of the entrance at intervals, well all except for one.

"What with that hall?" Yusuke questioned pointing in the direction of the dark and unlit way.

"That is the hall to the West Wing. None may enter it at this time of night. The lights will turn on every where should a soul, living or dead, enter into it with out the Lord and Lady's allowance. Both are gone from the wing and it is a way at night to see quickly all those who enter it uninvited in the night. Now come, you will be staying in the East Wing. There all of the servants stay. You will see where the soldiers and guards sleep tomorrow when the Lady comes to you," the individual replied as they were lead down the hallway to the East Wing to their new rooms.

After a flight of stairs, several corners, along with a few twists and turns the detectives found themselves stopping behind their guide. "This will be your room. I hope you will find it comfortable and large enough for all four of you. Right next to your balcony and window is a tree with branches that are most comfortable if any one is interested in using them during their stay. Every couple of rooms has its own tree for just such purposes. Now good night, and remain in the room tomorrow until you have been summoned." With those final bits of information the figure departed from them with a bow and headed back down the hallway towards the entrance.

"Wonder why they have trees by the windows," Kuwabara ventured.

"I believe it is in memory of the Lord's half-brother," was all that Kurama stated as he opened the door to their room and walked in with the others following.

The room was huge to say the least. There were four beds, one positioned with its back to each of the four walls. To the right of where they were standing were the windows that inevitably lead to the balcony and the tree right below it. To their left was another door which they quickly discovered to contain a small, private hot springs along with a powder room off to the side: which included two sinks and a toilette. In the far corner of the hot springs room appeared to be a shower should one wish to bath there instead.

Returning once more to their room they looked around and saw the trunks with strange locks at the foot of each bed for their personal belongs.

"What with the weird design?" pointed out Yusuke.

"It is a way to lock your belongs in the trunk so that only you can open it. You simply put a bit of your energy into the lock and it will either open or shut. If you want certain others to be able to get into the trunk as well, then they simply put a small amount of their energy into the lock as well when you fist set it. You must put your energy into the lock each time after you open it in order to reseal it. It basically resets after every use," Kurama stated, once again supplying the answer.

"Awesome!" both Kuwabara and Yusuke replied.

"Now I suggest we get to bed," Kurama explained while the two remaining detectives put away their belongings. Hiei had already vanished through the open balcony windows to the tree below.


	4. The Tour and Lord of the Castle

The Next Morning

The next morning arrived too quickly for one Yusuke Urameshi as a knock was heard on the door. Muttering and simply rolling over was Yusuke's only response to the intrusion.

Sighing and shaking his head Kurama looked out across the room at the two sleeping humans of the group as he stood next to Hiei on the balcony. Silently entering and walking across the room he answered the continued knocking. He opened the door to meet the top of a purple haired head bowing to him.

"Good morning sir, I was told by my lady to collect you and your companions. You are to accompany me down to the dining hall where you will be served breakfast and meet the Lady."

"Very well, please wait here."

"Yes sir, but know that you only have twenty minutes to get ready I'm afraid."

Kurama simply nodded to the demon who had been told to summon them as he reentered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked across at the two boys who were still asleep even though he and Hiei had both been awake since the sun had risen over the horizon two hours ago.

"Kuwabara. Yusuke. Wake up, you have only a short time to prepare yourselves for breakfast," Kurama sighed as he shook the two boys awake.

"Alright, alright I'm up," Kuwabara sighed and then proceeded to yawn. "Hmm? Why isn't Yusuke up yet?" He asked pointed to the still sleeping boy.

"He has not awaken yet Kuwabara," Kurama replied as he was about to shake Yusuke again.

"No wait, let me do," Kuwabara suggested as he snuck over to Yusuke's bed and leaned down near his ear. "Pssss, Urameshi. Come on Urameshi, wake up!!"

And that's all that Yusuke heard right before he had his covers torn off and was unceremoniously thrown to the cold floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!?" Yusuke asked as he jumped up off the floor to face Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, it is time to get ready for breakfast. We will be meeting the Lady as well," Kurama explained to the miffed Yusuke.

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke said as he pulled out his over clothes for the day.

Kuwabara simply rolled his eyes and began to root through his trunk to find his clothes for the day. The two boys then headed into the hot springs room to get ready for the day. Yusuke hurried to the shower first while Kuwabara went into the powder room to brush his teeth and take care of business before they switched.

Fifteen minutes later both boys were now awake and dressed for the day. They all hung around in the room until they heard the soft knock of the servant returning.

Dining Hall

After leading the detectives down to the dining hall the servant left them there to find their seats at the massive oak table that extended it's self across the large room. The room was large enough to hold a stadium according to Yusuke, which Kuwabara could only agree with.

"Come, hurry now and eat up before it gets cold," they heard a familiar, songlike voice call out to them across the hall. Glancing down to the middle of the table they found a woman sitting there.

Walking in that direction the boys got a good look at the woman as they came closer to her. She had long black hair which was streaked with highlights of royal blue, gold, red, and a bit of silver. On her forehead she possessed the symbol of a blue crescent moon with a pink circle surrounding it. Graced upon her cheeks were two silver lines of color and above her silver and blue eyes, her eye lids were a faint silvery baby blue. The kimono that she wore was traditional and silver in color. There were silver designs of a river embroidered though out the silk and the kimono was held in place with a baby blue sash.

"Good morning you four," the woman replied as she gestured for them to sit. "Please, eat your fill and then I will take you all on a tour of the castle and inform you of your duties and rights while you are here."

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all inclined their heads slightly as they sat across the table from the woman. But Yusuke remained staring.

"What's the matter Yusuke? Your brain finally die," Kuwabara snorted as he looked over his shoulder at the stone-still detective. But Yusuke was busy with something else at that point in time.

"Kagome?...Is that you?" Yusuke questioned as he stared at the woman before him.

"Kagome? You mean that girl that you bumped into the other day, Urameshi?"

"Good morning Yusuke, I can see that you are as observant as ever," Kagome replied with a slight glare on her face.

"Don't give me that crap. Just tell me what the hell you are doing here," Yusuke snapped as he pointed his finger at Kagome. "And since when does my baby cousine know about demons, let alone work for them? Hmm?"

"Oh hush Yusuke, it is far too early in the morning for your theatrics," Kagome replied while waving Yusuke off and causing him to turn red with anger. This caused Kuwabara to snort and Kurama and Hiei to simply smirk at the slighted young man. "Now sit down and eat so that I can give you the tour of the castle before Sesshomaru gets back."

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Suddenly Yusuke found himself in a very interesting situation. Here he was standing in the middle of the dining hall and all of the sudden he had a sword up against his neck. "You will not speak to Lady Kagome in such a manner."

Kagome quickly jumped up over the table and gently moved the hand that was holding the sword to Yusuke's throat down. "Ha, release him. He is simply my idiot cousin, so nothing to worry about."

"Yes my Lady," the now revealed guard bowed. He appeared to be an artic dog demon with powder blue, sliver hair. "I apologize my Lady, as your guard I simply found it unacceptable how he was acting towards you."

"No apology necessary Ha, maybe he will learn to be more respectful in the future," Kagome grinned up to the demon. "And now that you know he is my cousin you don't have to worry about calling me Kagome around him and his comrades, okay?"

The dog demon simply gave a small smile before replying, "Of course Kagome." And with that he walked back out of the hall, though hardly out of sight or ear of Kagome.

Kagome turned back to the table to find four figures standing and looking at her. "Umm, guys why aren't you eating anymore. Come on I want you to finish breakfast so that I can show you around. Guys?"

"My Lady," was all that Kurama said as he bowed and Hiei did a stiff, quick nod of his head.

The woman laughed and waved a hand at them, "Is that what you were all stiff and standing about? There is no need for worries or formalities. Call me Kagome when we are in private. Only use formalities when it is required, they make me feel old," she added with a small giggle.

The others could only look at the woman standing before them, and could only conclude that she was anything but old.

That's when something in Yusuke seemed to regain his senses but still could not make any sense of the situation. "What? What's going on here? And why are you acting like a Lady? How the hell do you know of Makai?" Yusuke asked with his mouth hanging half open.

"I'm not acting like anything Yusuke, I am the Lady of Makai, and I have known of Makai far longer than you have. Now, what do you say about finishing, or in your case getting, some breakfast?" Kagome said while gesturing at the awaiting cushions.

"Thank you, My L—Kagome," Kurama replied and seated himself, as well as the others after she sat down.

After Breakfast

"I should get the tour over with now," Kagome sighed. "Come on," she declared as she stood up and ventured toward the entrance hall.

"Wow Urameshi, why didn't you tell us that your cousine was that important?" Kuwabara asked after they had all stood and followed.

"I didn't know stupid, I still don't know how it happened," Yusuke growled.

The Tour

"Alright now, this is the main meeting room," Kagome told all of the Detectives as she opened a door right off of the main entrance. This room was smaller than the dining hall but still was at least three stories high and twice as long as an American football stadium.

"Now, if you follow me I will show you the wing that the Lords and Ladies will be rooming in while they are here. They are in the North Wing, while Sesshomaru and I are in the West. You and all of the servants stay in the East," Kagome explained as they headed down the hallway leading to the North Wing.

The arrival of the Lord of Makai

"Well, those are that's the wing where the Lords and Ladies will be spending most of their time here, well at least the Ladies. The Lords will be in meetings for the majority of the time. But I showed you all of the areas they will be allowed in inside the castle," Kagome sighed at the end of the tour. "Other than that they are allowed to roam the majority of the gardens around the castle at their leisure as well as the library, which you saw at the beginning of the North Wing."

"What about the guards' area and the training grounds?" Hiei questioned. He would never admit it but he knew that the Lord of Makai had a powerful army and he wished to see where and possibly how they trained.

"That will be shown to you later," was all Kagome provided. "Now come on I'll take you back to the entrance hallway so that you can go back to your rooms and prepare for the lords and ladies' arrivals." The detectives all followed Kagome as she lead them through the castle. She was humming softly to herself and had all the males following her fascinated before they saw a silver blur go by.

"Kagome," a deep mono-tone voice stated as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and shoulders.

The Spirit Detectives all prepared to attack whatever the silver blur was before they hear Kagome exclaim, "Sess!" They all watched as she turned around in the man's arms to give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

The boys couldn't help but think that the tall man looked remarkable familiar to the one that had been with Kagome before. Except that he now had facial markings, silver hair, claws, and a fluffy tail. They could only assume that the man before them was none other than Kagome's mate and the Lord of Makai.

"How was your trip? How is Shippo doing? Is Inu-Yasha coming?" Kagome asked as she bounced in the man's arms, causing the boys to break out of their current thoughts.

As they watched the feared Lord of Makai did something that none of the Detectives would have expected, he laughed, not a large laugh, but a heartfelt chuckle. Still despite that they all couldn't help the shiver that went down their spines. After all, they all knew the stories of the man before them.

"Slow down love, my trip was fine. Yes, Shippo and his family are as healthy as ever. And yes, both Inu-Yasha and Kikyo will be coming to the meeting. Does that satisfy all of your curiosity?" Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face.

Kagome put her finger up to her chin for a moment thinking before she nodded. It was only after that that Sesshomaru turned to the Spirit Detectives standing before him.

"I suppose these are the ones sent from Koenma?"

"Yup, and the one in jeans and the green jacket is Yusuke. Remember the cousin I told you about?"

"Ah yes, the great Urameshi," Sesshomaru replied as he did a stiff, small head bob bow to each of the detectives.


	5. A Little Bit of Fun

'Oh shit,' was the only thought that passed through Yusuke's head as Sesshomaru looked him over before Yusuke went once more into his I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think mode.

"I remember you detective, they claim that you are the strongest human that has ever walked the earth," Sesshomaru stated with a wrinkling of his delicate nose.

"What did you expect, he _is_ family after all," Kagome giggled and added in a wink. "So what if they got their facts a little mixed up," she remarked with a soft smile as Yusuke shifted nervously from one foot to the other without catching the last part of what she said. He had been too busy looking over Kagome's head and out towards one of the large windows that lined the hallways outside of the main meeting room.

"By the way, these three," Kagome gesturing towards the other three spirit detectives, "are all members of the team that Koenma sent, as well. The red head is Kurama, the one with gravity defying hair is Hiei, and the one that is currently drooling on my nice clean floor is Kuwabara," Kagome introduced the boys, with her voice rising slightly in anger as she introduced Kuwabara.

"A little over kill don't you think love?" Sesshomaru question while raising one silver eyebrow at the group of four males.

"I suppose but you know that Koenma is just trying to be cautious," Kagome sighed and shook her head as she snuck out of Sesshomaru's protective embrace.

"Yes, simply protecting his hind quarters from a good beating," was the muttered response of the demon lord into his mate's ear as he once again brought her into his arms and smelled her hair. Kagome whacked him lightly on the arm and rolled her eyes, once again easing her way out of his hold.

"Well should I take them down to the training dungeons and introduce them to the head of the guard? I have yet to do that, I was going to wait until you returned incase you wished to speak to him, as well," Kagome questioned as she latched onto Sesshomaru's arm and began to tug him in a direction, leaving the spirit detectives to follow.

"I will accompany them down to the dungeons. You, go and get changed. I will meet you once I am done. Please make sure that the two of them are dressed and ready this time," Sesshomaru said with a sigh and rubbing the bridge of his nose remembering the chocolate incident that happened right before the last visit of the lords and ladies. "I would prefer not to have a repeat performance from those two."

"You can't blame them, you know how boring those meetings are, and all of the other children have no sense of fun," Kagome pouted.

"Yes, and unfortunately your son developed your unique brand of humor. The lord he pranked last year has yet to recover and still refuses to drink anything remotely close to the color red," was the smirked reply.

"Yes well, he was trying to entertain his sister. Besides the owl was being a complete jerk and can you really blame a fox for tryin'?" Kagome giggled as she kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek. She then proceeded to walked down the hallway leading to the West Wing and to their room; hips swaggering slightly as she winked over her shoulder at her mate.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head with a silent chuckle and the ghost of a smile before turning back to the spirit detectives with a look of blank stone. "Follow me," was the only thing he said to them in a monotone voice.

The boys quickly complied and followed the demon lord down flight after flight of stairs. Yusuke was oddly reminded of the shrine Kagome reside in and how he used to complain about how many stairs there were. Well that was now a drop in the bucket compared to these stairs.

The only sound the five made was the sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara's shoes tapping lightly on the floor and the occasional dripping of the walls as they descended deeper into the bowels of the stone castle.


	6. To the Dungeons?

Yusuke was deep in thought as they continued their long trek down the seemingly endless staircase. 'How far down is this tunnel anyways,' Yusuke couldn't help but think to himself.

"Hey Urameshi, what's eatin' you?" Kuwabara asked as he hopped a few steps and started descending next to Yusuke. His voice echoed loudly up and down the dimly lit stairwell causing the three demons to slightly cringe. Hiei simply glared at the two before 'hn'ing and quickening his pace slightly to catch up to Kurama who was directly behind Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, just thinkin' about how long it has been since I saw Kagome. It has to have been at least three or four years since the last time I saw her up at her family's shrine. It's hard to believe that she already has two kids……Hey Sessy! Who do they look like, you or Kagome?" Yusuke yelled towards the back of the demon lord in front of them.

Sesshomaru stopped dead and turned back to face the quickly stopping boys on the stairs. Kurama and Hiei wisely moved back up a few stairs and pressed themselves against the dripping walls of the castle's foundation. Sesshomaru continued to glare coldly at Yusuke without any expression in his eyes. It was starting to creep Yusuke out a little but then he began thinking 'Hey is that all he's got? Maybe he really isn't as fearsome as everyone thinks.'

While Yusuke had been thinking the demon lord has appeared right in front of him and in the blink of an eye proceeded to lift him off the stairs by his neck and press him into the wall. His claws were pressing on Yusuke's skin just light enough not to draw blood, yet. He growled a deep, soft growl right in Yusuke's face and Yusuke could have sworn he saw all of his lives flash right before his eyes.

Suddenly, just as Yusuke thought he was going to die Sesshomaru dropped his body onto the stairs. Yusuke rolled down a few before catching himself and jumping up to challenge the demon lord. But when he looked back up the stairs, he found Sesshomaru gone from the stairwell or at least no where in sight. Yusuke simply blinked owlishly and wondered just what the hell had happened.

"Hey, where did the shortie go?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the stairwell that was now empty except Yusuke, Kurama, and himself.

"He left to go investigate a scream that he heard," Kurama replied as he cut off his quick conversation with Hiei and disappeared in a flash up the stairs.


	7. Bad News

**Please note that all previous chapters have been revised and edited. Yes even all the way back to chapter one.**

Yusuke and Kuwabara simply stood there looking after Kurama's vanishing form before looking back and forth between themselves and where the fox had just disappeared to. With out a second thought the two hightailed it back up the thousands of stairs they had just descended.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Yusuke panted as they reached the top of the stairs and once again entered into the entry hall.

"I don't know," Kuwabara panted back. "I didn't even hear anything."

The two boys proceeded to glace quickly around all the hallways connected to the entry hall hoping to find something out of the ordinary. "What do you think they heard?"

"I don't know but I bet it wasn't good. Especially if what Kurama said was true and that they heard a scream," Yusuke shivered. "After all, Sesshomaru was ready to rip me to pieces. What else would have stopped him?"

As the boys continued to search around the seemingly abandoned castle they heard the sound of metal on metal, which could mean nothing else but fighting was happening somewhere in the castle.

"Does that sound like swords to you?" Yusuke asked as he ran in the direction of the disturbance, which happened to take them back through the entry hall and down the corridor to the West Wing.

"Yeah, this can't be good," Kuwabara stated as he sprinted off with Yusuke.

The Disturbance

The two boys ran until they reached a pair of large oak doors with the insignia of the Lord of Makai inscribed on it, with other intricately carved symbols on it as well. From behind the doors they could hear growls and the sounds of heated fighting. The two quickly opened the door to find quite a scene before them. But unfortunately for the two fight happy boys, it seemed as if they had just missed the fight.

In the corner of the room were four beings wrapped in Kurama's rose whip. Blood covered the two walls near them in what appeared to be an office with a small library on the selves behind the desk. The desk, along with the papers on it, and the books on the wall behind it were covered in blood. Though a question still remained, who's blood?


	8. Healing

**Please note that all previous chapters have been revised and edited. Yes even all the way back to chapter one.**

Sesshomaru was standing over the four captives with a deadly glare while Kurama and Hiei cleaned and put away their weapons of choice. Sesshomaru watched silently as guards came into the room and removed the four prisoners before turning and walking over to the bookcase. After glancing around the room once more, he quickly pulled a book out slightly and Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked to see two quivering children, a boy and a girl, inside the hiding place.

"Go to Naoru. Ha is waiting for you out in the hall," was all that Sesshomaru said to the two. The boy simply nodded to him as he glanced into another corner of the room with fear. He then quickly pulled in his emotions and hurried his girl companion out of the room to the guard waiting in the hallway. As the children walked into the hallway they heard the girl whisper, "but what about mama?"

Sesshomaru silently turned once again and went to the corner where the boy had been looking. It was then that Yusuke and Kuwabara saw what exactly was there. They also found the answer to their question regarding whose blood was on the desk and books. Slowly rising from the corner of the room was none other than Kagome. She had an injury to her stomach and her left shoulder was bleeding badly from an inch above her heart to the top. The blood from the wound was slowly dripping down her arm.

As she began to stand she pitched slightly forward, but Sesshomaru was there to catch her. "I'm sorry Sess, I…I wasn't on guard. I was looking for Shippo and Rin and heard them in here. I had just entered the room when something came flying through the window. I barely had time to look up before I was attacked," Kagome wheezed as she bowed her head in shame.

"It's alright love," Sesshomaru soothed as he picked her up bridal style. "The children are with Ha. He will take them to Naoru to be checked."

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement before looking up at Sesshomaru and sighing, "We need to tend to your wounds and Kurama's before the other lords and ladies arrive. It would not do well to allow them to see you wounded."

"Nor would it be wise for them to see my mate wounded. We will all go to Naoru," and with that Sesshomaru headed out of the damaged office. The four remaining individuals quickly finished looking around the room and followed.

Healer's Room

As the six neared their final destination they passed Ha and the children.

"Mama you're okay!" squealed the girl as the boy simply grinned and hugged his sister.

"Yes, I am fine little ones. Now you need to go back to your rooms and get dressed for the arrival of the lords and ladies. Okay?" Once the two children had nodded they continued on their way. Ha simply nodded to Kagome and Sesshomaru before following after them.

"Come, now it is your turn to be healed," and with that Sesshomaru stepped through the open door to his right with the others following.

"My, my, it seems as if I will just have a steady flow of patients today," they heard a sweet, weathered voice tut as they walked into the room.

Kagome offered a warm smile before greeting the old demon standing before her. "Hello Naoru, it seems I have gotten into a bit of trouble again."

"A bit of trouble indeed," the woman responded with amusement in her voice. "You simply love to add to your collection of scars. Now come, come Sesshomaru. Place her down on the table and I'll fix her up as best I can."

Sesshomaru simply nodded and placed Kagome onto the medicine demon's healing table. He stood on the other side of the table from Naoru and held lightly onto Kagome's hand.

"Now, you know this will sting dear, but remember it will only last for a bit. And I hope that you don't break Sesshomaru's hand once again," the woman replied with a wink before cleaning Kagome's wound and placing a balm on it.

Kagome scrunched up her face in discomfort and the boys watched with mild discomfort as well when her skin started to turn black and bubble around the wound. The woman once again tutted, "See this is what you get when you get poisoned my dear."

Kagome could simply nod as sweat accumulation on her brow.

"Now, you with the red hair, get over here so that I can see what damage you have done to yourself."

Kurama complied and walked over, showing her the gash on his leg and the light scratches on his face. "They are nothing really."

"Yes, well why don't you let me be the judge of that," the Nauro stated as she poked Kurama in the chest and he fell into the chair behind him. "You were at least lucky enough not to get the poison. But still it won't do to have one of our guards injured with the lords and ladies coming, now will it?" She cleaned out Kurama's wounds and then grabbed onto another bottle and poured a light pink balm onto her hands. She rubbed the balm into the wound on Kurama's leg and the boys watched as the wound quickly disappeared. "Now that's more like it."

Turn onto the demon lord himself, Nauro chuckled, "Now you Lord Sesshomaru. Don't think that simply because I'm old I would forget you. Now what damage have you done to yourself?"

"It is nothing," came the monotone reply.

Nauro scoffed, "well then what was it when it was something?"

Sesshomaru held up his left arm to show a tear in the sleeve. "A simple scratch, it is already gone."

"Very well. Now how are you doing Kagome?" Nauro questioned as she leaned over the girl once more. "I see that your miko powers have helped along the balm. Excellent, now all that is left to do is heal it." With that Nauro leaned over Kagome with her hands above Kagome's stomach wound. As Yusuke and the others watch, Nauro's hands turned a light lilac color and Kagome's skin began to regrow and knit together. After the wound was successfully healed Nauro allowed Kagome to get up.

They saw Kagome wince, for the area was still sore and slightly tender. "Thank you Nauro, you truly are one of a kind."

The demoness smirked, "and you and I both know we wouldn't have it any other way."

"But of course," Kagome replied as she waved over her shoulder and followed the other men out.

"Excuse me, umm…Lady Kag-"

"Kurama, I told you that you and your friends are friends of my cousin. There is no need for such formalities."

"Ah yes, of course. Well then Kagome, I was curious. How is that you are a miko? I thought that all the mikos had vanished with the creation of the three realms?" Kurama questioned the girl.

"Well you see…that is a story for another time, for it is long and our time is short. But I will tell you this. I was a human, completely human, many years ago. But while I was human, I was also a miko. After I mated with Sesshomaru and because of other various reasons I became a demon. To be completely honest I became a fox demon, they say it fits my nature. But while I was a demon, I was also some how able to retain my miko abilities."

"I see, thank you for sharing with me Kagome," Kurama replied with a bow.

"No problem," was his only response. "Now, we should all head back to our rooms and get cleaned up and changed, the lords and ladies will be arriving with in the next two hours." With that Sesshomaru suddenly picked up Kagome bridal style before disappearing down the hallway in a silver blur, with Kagome's laughter being the only evidence that they had been there.

"Well you heard her, might as well get cleaned up you two," Yusuke replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted about missing a fight.

"Cheer up Yusuke, I'm sure there will be plenty to do tonight," Kurama stated as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and walked off to the room. Hiei had already vanished and Kuwabara and Yusuke headed out as well.

**Sorry it took forever to update, I just kind of felt in a writing mood today, so I figured what the heck. Maybe I'll get to my other stories too -.**


End file.
